


Heightened Sensations

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blindfolds, Fucking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sensory Deprivation, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: They say that if you take away one sense, all the others begin working overtime to compensate for the loss. Yuri never knew how true this was until he experienced it for himself.





	

The second that Beka arrived home that day, Yuri was shocked to find himself already pressed against the wall of their hallway. Spontaneous make-out sessions had come to be expected, but the sheer force and desperation of the kiss was new to Yuri considering how gentle Beka had always been towards him. It was new, exciting and completely different, something Yuri had never experienced before because Beka had been his first lover. Otabek's tongue dived forward between his already parted lips and Yuri could hardly think before he was being picked up and pressed firmly against the wall, now elevated from the floor. He pulled back to take a breath and immediately Beka went for the sweet spot on his neck, sucking and gently nibbling the pale skin there.

"Beka. Beka, not that I don't love this but what's going on?" Yuri's hands threaded through Otabek's hair, encouraging to continue. Beka gave him a harsh nip before pulling back to look up at Yuri's flushed face, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I had an idea." Beka said softly, a mischievous look planted on his face as he looked up at Yuri, his hands still gripping onto the Russian's backside to keep him in the air. _Beka, you kinky fuck._ Yuri chuckled softly, pushing Beka's hair back from his face as he moved to tuck his face back into Yuri's neck, his lips grazing against it.

"Let me guess, the idea starts with you ravishing me in our hallway?" Yuri tried to laugh at his own remark but was quickly cut off when Beka sucked on Yuri's neck, pulling the normally unmarked skin into his mouth and grazing his teeth against it deliberately. Yuri's fingers tightened in Otabek's hair, his head tipping back against the wall as he began to feel his cock swell in his jeans. "Fuck, Beka." _Please bite me, Beka, please bite._

They were in tune with each other's bodies and as soon as Yuri's fingers tightened and pulled him closer Beka began to leave a hickey, his teeth digging into the skin in his mouth as he sucked. Yuri rocked against him until Beka took half a step closer to the wall and trapped Yuri's body between him and it, his own cock now pressing to the curve of Yuri's ass. Yuri whined when Beka rolled against him forcefully. Yuri was desperate to grind down against him, desperate to give him some pleasure, too, but Beka only pushed him further into the wall making him unable to move. _Fucking hell, Beka, where did this come from and why haven't we been doing it this whole time?_ Much to Yuri's disappointment, Beka pulled off of his neck, a small smack resounding in the quiet of their apartment. Beka slowly lowered Yuri to the floor, leaving Yuri staring up at him, wide-eyed and wondering what the fuck had just happened.

"I think we should take this to the bedroom." Otabek's voice remained calm and steady and Yuri wondered how the fuck he could keep himself together while he could literally feel his own heart thudding in his throat. Yuri nodded, taking the hand that had been outstretched for him and followed his lover through their apartment. Their lips collided once more once Otabek had closed the door behind them, but this time fleetingly. "I'm sorry for being so forward." _What the fuck, Beka._ Yuri actually laughed at that, placing a hand on the centre of Beka's chest and pushing him back towards the bed. When the back of Otabek's knees hit the bed he sat down, Yuri quickly climbing on top of him and straddling his thighs.

"Don't you ever apologise for that again, Beka." There's no need. Yuri bent forward, one of his hands carding through Beka's hair while the other gripped at the back of his neck, pulling him closer, so close that Yuri could feel Beka's breath hitting against his wet lips. "Just tell me what you want from me."

The next kiss was meant to be a soft one, reaffirming Yuri's excitement of Beka's control over him, but instead Yuri's body was pushed to the side and manhandled until he was in the centre of their bed. _Shit_. The small whine that began to escape Yuri's lips was cut off abruptly, Beka's mouth overlaying his and catching every whimper and whine. _I don't think I've ever been this hard just from kissing_. Otabek rocked his hips forward as his hands gripped onto Yuri's thin wrists, pulling them away from his body and pressing them firmly into the mattress, leaving Yuri helpless against him, once again pinned between Otabek and a solid surface beneath him. "Want to fuck you." Yuri couldn't nod quick enough, his hips grinding up against Otabek's just to prove how much he'd already been affected.

Beka made quick work of stripping their clothes, undressing Yuri and nipping at each newly revealed patch of skin as he went. He ignored Yuri's cock, despite it's desperate looking appearance and instead went straight for his thighs, sucking at the soft, pale skin. "Beka, _Beka_ , fuck me. Please." Otabek ignored the blonde's plea, instead trailing sloppy kisses higher and higher up his thigh until his hips began to jump and stutter upwards. "You're going to kill me, Beka." Yuri's cock twitched when he felt Otabek's soft, wet tongue trail a teasing line from his balls all the way up to the tip of his cock. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the feeling.

"Can I blindfold you?" The words were breathed against his cock, Otabek's breath catching on the wet skin and making it significantly colder. Yuri whined, becoming impatient.

" _Yes_. Yeah." Yuri pulled a hairband from his wrist, quickly tying his hair up in a pony tail while Beka crawled over to the bedside cabinet, pulling one of his ties from the second drawer before crawling back up Yuri's body. He pressed a delicate kiss to his lover's lips before urging him to sit up. Yuri followed his direction quickly before shutting his eyes and shuddering when he felt the soft material of the tie being placed over them and tied around the back of his head.

Losing his sense of sight heightened his other senses almost immediately. He leaned forward, hoping for a kiss, but immediately bumped his nose against Beka's earning a soft chuckle from him. That sound, _that fucking sound_ , sent a shiver all the way down to the base of his spine and then up his cock, making Yuri whine in the process. Yuri felt Beka's hand at the centre of his chest, pushing him backwards until he could feel the cool sheets beneath his bare skin again. Then Otabek stopped all contact. Yuri even felt the bed beneath him move slightly from the lack of weight.

"Beka? Beka, you aren't fucking leaving me here are you?" Yuri panicked, turning his head to listen, only to be met with the sound of a drawer opening and closing. Beka returned as quickly as he left, making his presence known by softly pressing his lips to Yuri's.

"I'm here. I just needed to get lube and condoms." Yuri let out a sigh of relief, feeling slightly embarrassed by how quickly he'd come to the wrong conclusion, but it was quickly forgotten when Otabek began tracing small patterns over Yuri's stomach with just his fingertips. Yuri didn't moan, but his mouth did tip open as his head pressed further back into the plush pillow beneath his head. His body arched into each fleeting touch and the lower those fingers trailed, the hotter they seemed to burn against his skin, too much and not enough all at once. "You're so sensitive."

Yuri's world felt like it was spinning, like he was drowning and yet his body had been set alight. The teasing fingers felt burning hot as they trailed lower, but left a shockingly cold trail in their wake and Yuri could already feel his cock twitching from a delicious concoction of lack of attention and desperation. He wasn't rewarded however, instead Otabek's fingers left his body and came back a few seconds later, this time slick and cool against the inner thigh of his right leg. Yuri flinched at the snap of the lube cap, his body jerking but quickly settling down again when Beka took his other hand to his left thigh, pressing with a gentle force until Yuri opened them wide. The heat of Otabek's palm radiated through his body as the a slick finger on the other hand trailer higher until Beka was pressing and rubbing slightly at Yuri's rim.

"Fuck." Yuri gasped, the cool, wet finger rubbing him gently only making him shudder more, this time from wonderful waves trailing from his head to the tips of his toes. Otabek eased his finger in gently, curling it and uncurling it repeatedly before pulling it out slightly and pressing in deep again. The second finger made Yuri pant. Otabek has slipped it in beside the first without so much as saying a word. _I bet he's fucking watching me, the pervert_. Just as Yuri was about to speak up, Beka picked up the pace, scissoring his fingers and now actively brushing against Yuri's walls, searching for his prostate. When Beka's middle finger grazed against it, Yuri's body nearly jack-knifed, the top half of his body arching off of the bed completely as he tried to clamp his thighs shut, a sharp, short moan echoing in their otherwise silent room. Yuri could hear Beka laughing. "Shut up, you fucking _dick_." He mumbled as he settled, falling back against the sheets, a small smile on his lips despite the insult.

"I'm sorry, Yura. You're just so fucking funny to watch." He could hear the smirk in Beka's voice as he pulled his fingers out and bent forward to kiss Yuri. Yuri turned his head away quickly, blocking the kiss with a small pout on his lips. Beka moved closer to him, until Yuri could feel his breath against his ear. "You don't want me to kiss you? Then I guess you don't want me to _fuck you_ either." The words were softly spoken but dripping with arousal. Yuri whined, turning his head quickly to press their lips together. The kiss was passionate and desperate, but incredibly short lived, Otabek quickly breaking away and doing what Yuri could only assume was applying a condom to his length. Yuri could even make out the slick sounds of Beka rubbing lube along his cock, something he'd never paid attention to before but now made him all the more desperate.

"Beka, hurry up." Yuri whined, spreading his legs apart and reaching down to stroke his own cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip lightly to tease himself as he waited for Beka to get ready. He sighed with relief when he felt Otabek's hands on his thighs, guiding Yuri to wrap them around his waist and he rubbed his cock against Yuri's rim, making the Russian twitch and tip his head back, squeezing his eyes tightly shut behind the blind fold. Yuri's hands reached for Otabek's knees and squeezed as he pushed forward, until their hips were finally flush together. " _Fuck_ , Beka."

They'd done this countless times. Yuri always reacted the same, gripping onto any part of Otabek that he could, his head tipped back and his mouth gaping, only this time Yuri felt _every single centimetre_ pressing into him, every ridge in Beka's cock slowly pushing deeper until he was finally all the way in. He could practically _smell_ sex around him, an intoxicating smell of the both of them mixed together… He could even hear the subtle and quiet sigh that Beka let slip past his lips. The next movement, the agonisingly slow pull out made him gasp, feeling Beka leaving him before rocking back inside. _Jesus Christ_. But then Beka began talking and thrusting his hips in long, slow strides. _I'm already a mess and you're going to ask me fucking questions now?_

"Keep your hands on my knees, Yura." The request was simple enough. Yuri tightened his grip and dug his fingernails into Beka's skin, all of his thoughts still consumed by the slow push and pull inside of him, gradually speeding up until the slick, unmistakable sound of sex was filling the room. Yuri couldn't help himself from moaning, he was always loud, but now he had no idea what was coming next, the anticipation providing half of the pleasure he felt.

He gasped when still slick fingers began to tug and tweak his nipples, making his back arch and his cock throb as he tightened his legs around Beka's hips. He was dragging him closer with every thrust, tilting his own hips to make sure that under no circumstance would Beka miss his prostate. Beka was moaning, too, soft grunts and the occasional growl being released into the thickening air with every snap of his pelvis, Yuri's hole clenching around him every time it was a particularly good thrust.

Between the intoxicating feeling of Beka's cock and focusing on rocking back in time with Beka, Yuri missed it completely when Beka's hands left his chest. He didn't hear the small click of the lube cap or the slick sound of it being used, but he felt it the second Beka touched his cock.

Beka's hip didn't stop, they were relentless in pace and power. Otabek gripped Yuri's cock right at the base, watching the Russian begin to gasp as he got closer and closer to orgasm, his fingers tightening and releasing over and over on Beka's legs, and then slowly, _so slowly_ , Beka guided the fleshlight down onto Yuri's cock, already wet and slick with lube.

It shocked Yuri, the sudden tight, cool wetness around his cock, but when he thrust his hips up and forward, he knew what it was. _That fucking bastard… I'm already fucking close._ Yuri really moaned when Beka began to slide the toy up and down his cock in time with his thrusts, the sound broken and almost like a cry, breaking off into desperate whines as Yuri slowly began to fuck up the steady pace Beka had created.

The tight grip on his cock became the sole focus as heat began to coil inside of him, growing tighter and hotter with every thrust. Yuri was aware of his mistimed and half-hearted attempt at pushing back, but at this point he honestly couldn't bring himself to care. One of Beka's hands moved to grip his hip, the other still jacking him with the fleshlight, so that he could pound into Yuri without the Russian having to think about anything else, Beka now putting all of his attention and effort into making his lover come.

A perfectly aimed thrust to Yuri's prostate caused his orgasm, the weightless and blissful feeling radiating through his body as Beka continued to fuck and pump his cock through it, never relenting as Yuri's body began to twist and his chest heaved for breath. " _Beka_." The choked sound of his name was the only sound Yuri made, and the only sound Otabek needed to come, his hand abandoning the fleshlight and instead quickly gripping onto Yuri's other hip. This way he could really fuck into him, hard and fast, pulling Yuri back onto his cock as he spilled into the condom wrapped around his cock, his own breath stuttering at his body shuddered through it.

Yuri let out a small laugh as he caught his breath, making Otabek smile as he slowly slid out of him and sat back on his knees, slowly removing the fleshlight from Yuri's cock. Beka ran his hand up Yuri's thigh softly, still catching his breath. "What's so funny, Yura?" He asked, a teasing smile on his lips, despite the fact that Yuri was still blindfolded.

"I just really love you." Yuri said softly. Otabek leaned down to kiss his thigh, the place where his hand had just been as he stripped off of the condom and tied it, discarding of it in the bin beside their bed. Otabek crawled up Yuri's body and lay beside him as he unties the blindfold, watching Yuri blink rapidly at the now too bright light of the room.

"I love you, too." Beka whispered, before pressing a single, soft kiss to Yuri's lips. Yuri laughed again, this time soft and sweet as he breathing began to return to normal and he wrapped his arms around Beka.

"Who thought you'd be the kinky one of the two of us?"

Beka only smiled.


End file.
